onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Cindry
The name Victoria Cindry refers to two characters in One Piece. The first is Victoria Cindry, a famous stage actress who died in an accident 10 years ago. The second, simply known as Cindry, is a zombie created from the former and is in the service of Dr. Hogback. Appearance Cindry is a tall slim zombie with various stitches across her body. Her left leg has a web pattern across one part of it and the number 400. She has short straight cut blond hair and doll-like eyes. She is dressed in a short black evening dress and high-heels with a red orange fur wrap around her neck.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47, Cindry's colorscheme is revealed on the cover. In life, she looked similar to what she is now except that had no stitches all over body and that she always smiled. Personality In life, Cindry was a kind, loving and caring woman, despite her fame and popularity. During a flashback she was seen sewing a button of Hogback's coat despite his shame of letting a patient sew his cloth. After she died, Cindry's corpse was implanted with a shadow whose owner's personality Cindry inherited. The owner of the shadow is a young girl named Margarita.One Piece Manga - Chapter 483, The name of the person whose shadow is animating Cindry's corpse is revealed. Cindry's zombie thus hates plates and wishes all the plates in the world would vanish to the point of obsession, where in which she will also disobey Hogback defeating the point of him being her master. Her hatred for plates even leads her to detest serving food on them, forcing Hogback and the others to eat their food off the table cloth. She is described by Hogback as a depressing person whose words seem just to get more and more depressing. Yet despite her rebellious nature, she still as a zombie is obedient and does whatever Hogback pleases. Abilities When she was introduced Cindry used the plates she hates so much to throw at Usopp. She counts each plate she throws, and despite not hitting with any plate, she was pretty accurate in this. Later during her fight against Chopper and Robin she throws square plates at Chopper which are able to cut him. Besides her fighting ability as a zombie and enhanced strength, she was a great actress and dancer while alive. History Falling from Grace Her history according to Hogback was she had a tragic incident when a rich man once proposed to her. She wished to test his love for her - by smashing ten of his prized plates - and was rejected. However her true history is that she was a famous stage actress, whom Hogback asked to marry him, only to learn that she already had a fiance. Shorty afterwards she suffered a fatal accident, then later Hogback stole her corpse and, with the aid of Gecko Moria's Devil fruit, turned it into a zombie. Greetings to Arrivals She greets Usopp, Nami and Chopper at the entrance of Hogback's mansion when she appears from the inside of a well. She straight away proceeds to threaten Usopp to leave as she only allows a certain number of guests in at a time and then proceeded to throw 10 plates at him. Her accuracy at throwing them amazed Usopp. Upon fleeing the dinning room the Straw Hats Nami, Usopp and Chopper find photos of Cindry in a well-furbished room. However the photos and the newspaper articals reveals a shocking truth about her past - Cindry once was a normal human being. Her true history as revealed by an old newspaper Nami found was that she was once a famous actress who fell from the stage and died ten years ago. Nami commented that she suspected Cindry was a noblewoman rather then a servant in her past life. The Fight Begins She is seen recently in Hogback's lab and again at Oz's awakening stating that Usopp, Nami, and Chopper escaped and that it would be fine if Dr. Hogback's Knee plates shattered when he complains. She fights alongside Hogback, Zoro's zombie, and Sanji's zombie against Robin and Chopper. During the fight Hogback demonstrates to Chopper a zombies obedience by kicking her to the ground and ordering her to lick the floor. After hearing a speech from Chopper about what it means to actually be alive and human she begins to cry and states that her body cannot move. One Piece manga - Chapter 468, The fighting begins and ends with Victoria's tears. Her redemption caused her to decline helping Hogback when he was attacked by Oz, instead, she simply smiled as both she and the mad doctor were supposedly been crushed by the massive zombie. The Fall of Oz However, for some reason, Cindry managed to survive Oz's onslaught, and has seen Oz's defeat at Luffy's hands. However, her shadow was stolen by Moria to power himself up, along with the rest of Thriller Barks zombies, rendering them nothing but empty shells once again. Major Battles *Cindry and Hogback vs. Robin and Chopper Translation and Dub Issues Her name is also occusionally translated as "Thin Dolly". When you break her name up, "シン (Shin)" is romanized to "Thin" and "ドリー (Dori)" romanized to "dolly". Whether or not this is a play on words by Oda's part, but her skinny appearance and emotionless face and her eyes drawn like those of a doll seem as continuations of this translation. Trivia *Her zombie number is 400. *Her hatred of plates and Hogback's explanation for it appears to be based on Banchō Sarayashiki (番町皿屋敷, The Dish Mansion at Banchō), the Japanese ghost story about the plate-counting ghost of a servant girl named Okiku. References Category: Female Category: Zombie Category:Dead Characters Category:Former Villains